


Silent Resonance

by ZARCV



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, deaf!Yuuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZARCV/pseuds/ZARCV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things are occurring in Miami City, and with the championships in a few hours, perhaps events will become clearer. If not, the participants will find out just what they've gotten themselves into, when it is already too late.<br/>But, all Yuuya ever wanted was a normal competition, where he could show off his dueling and face other duelists through a game of skill.<br/>He wanted to prove that he was capable, even if he was blocked at every turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Musings

Yuuya leaned over his desk, sorting his cards. The desk light flickered with a soft glow. For some reason tonight, he felt restless. The championships were hours away, but an uneasiness had settled and refused to leave.

Holding Odd-Eyes in one hand, the festive-haired teen leaned back in his chair. There was no explaining what was happening in Miami City now--- nobody could explain why people were being turned into cards. He mused over it a bit longer, turning the card now, racking his mind for any explanation he could find, but aside from Kurosaki, he couldn't think of anyone else who would be turning people into cards. “ _At least, not that I know of,_ ” he thought, “ _It could just be an isolated incident by one person..._ ”

If it wasn't an isolated incident... and the championships were coming up. The teen lowered his chair, still deep in thought, turning Odd-Eyes again, though no longer focused on it. Things would most likely clear up as the championships progressed, but...

He was startled out of his thoughts, the duel disk resting on his desk vibrating--- and had been, for quite some time now. Sora had sent him a video of his qualification duels, and though he didn't really feel like watching them at the moment, he pressed play anyways. Yuuya had been rather impressed when the other showed his skills in a duel, if a bit disturbed, and it still counted now. Sora won duel after duel with ease. And the camera occasionally shifted around to show Yuzu's qualification duels, though the hand holding it was shaky--- he could tell they both had fun, and he wondered for a moment if it could stay that way.

After some time of sitting like that, playing Yuzu's duels over and over, his thoughts began to trail off on other matters, taking notes on his best friend's use of Polymerization. Fusion had always been an exclusive field only offered to members of LDS, so it could have only been Sora who had taught her. But despite that, something about it just didn't click with him, but he couldn't tell _what_ exactly. Fusion monsters belonged in the Extra Deck and could be retrieved through there, but...

The boy pulled out the compartment in his duel disk, coming up empty. He hadn't ever needed to use it, barring Pendulum Monsters being placed there when they were destroyed. Yet, he had performed a fusion during the duel. He gazed at the empty compartment, expecting it to give him the answers he needed. Beast-Eyes didn't show up.

It buzzed while he held it, nearly causing him to drop it in surprise, and crimson eyes found the words displayed on the screen--- “U still up?” ---from Yuzu.

He smiled, it was just like her, after all, to be up this late in the night and still find the time to worry about him. Moving his fingers to eject a keyboard from the duel disk, he texted his friend back.

“yeah just kinda nervous about the championship couldn't sleep i've been thinking about my deck again”

He wanted this night to last, Yuuya realized, still staring at the screen where Yuzu's texts still lingered. His smile grew bigger when the buzz signaling a new text came.

“U'll do fine Yuuya!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'd been texting all through last night, and then Yuuya had stopped responding. He still wasn't picking up her texts, and Yuzu was beginning to worry about him.

Yuzu was frantic, tapping her duel disk, where the last text Yuuya had sent her was being displayed. They had been texting all through last night, and then he hadn't texted her back at one point--- she'd just assumed her friend had went to sleep, or had gotten distracted preparing his deck.

“thanks yuyu!! i'll remember to put odd eyes back in my deck this time too!!!”

The pink-haired teen had sent a series of texts to her best friend two hours before the championships would start so they could board the bus together, but he hadn't answered. There was an hour an a half left before the entry processions, and Yuzu was starting to get worried.

She stood with her back against the wall, focused on her duel disk. With no clue of Yuuya's whereabouts, she would either have to wait for him to show up, or risk both their disqualification to go look for him.

Yuzu trailed her hand across the screen, thinking. Yuuya didn't take shame and disappointment very well, especially if it came from other people. She was worried for her friend, knowing what he had done the last time he'd broken down in front of a group of people. Taking a deep breath, she turned her gaze towards the boy seated to her left, making up her mind.

“Sora,” she said, “I'm going to look for Yuuya.”

He didn't look up, too engrossed with his duel disk, the screen flashed for a moment, then shut off before she could see what he'd been doing. “Sure,” he shrugged, looking up. “If I see him come by, I'll text.”

She nodded, turning on her heel and hurrying across the lobby, trying avoiding a collision with the other duelists who were gathering. Yuzu nearly collided with someone, quickly pushing herself back, spilling apologies--- but the person was already rushing off. “ _That's strange,_ ” she registered, but immediately put the thought out of her mind and exited the stadium lobby. _Yuuya first._

Not sure where to start, she rushed towards the city, pulling up a map on her duel disk. Mentally crossing out the areas her friend would least likely visit, she began her search at the grocery store. “Where _is_ he?” Yuzu mumbled, passing by the store and towards the rest of the city. She didn't see Yuuya, anywhere, and she honestly doubted he would hear her calling him if he wasn't responding to her texts. If she had to search the entire city with a time limit, so be it.

Her surroundings started to blur, and she could only barely register where her feet was taking her, and Yuzu swore the buildings were starting to look the same and she was getting disoriented and she was still nowhere near finding her friend and she wasn't even _sure_ she'd find him in time at this point.

She was nearing the grassy areas when she caught the red-and-green of her friend's hair, sharply turning. Yuzu found Yuuya sitting with his legs swinging in the empty air over the water, staring at his reflection. His goggles were hiding his eyes, and his pendant was dangling haphazardly by its chain, swinging.

She tapped him on his shoulder, Yuuya visibly jolted before he turned his body slightly to look up at her.

“Yuyu,” he said, gently.

His hands moved to sign, but seemed to have a change of heart, moving towards her, and Yuzu found herself embraced in a tight hug from her long-time friend. Yuuya didn't let go until she prompted him, and he took a few extra seconds to register that before he picked up the duel disk resting on the wall.

“Why were you here?” she said when he put his duel disk back on.

Yuuya gave her a halfhearted smile and lifted his goggles. He lifted the arm his duel disk was attached to and tapped on it.

“Thinking.” His text read.

Yuzu frowned. “Yuuya.”

“Ur worried about your father, aren't u?”

“Yes.”

“U'll be alright. U don't need to be your father to be the world's best duelist.” Yuzu thought for a second, before adding another part to her text.

“And if any1 tries to hurt u, i'll _annihilate them._ ”

She looked at Yuuya, who was reading her texts with that same piercing gaze, his expression unreadable. He glanced up at her for a moment, before his hands moved again, and he sent the next two texts.

“well then what're we waiting for? lets go! we can make it before they start disqualifying people, right??”

Yuuya didn't give her a chance to read his second text, as he had grabbed hold of her hand and started running, pulling her with him.

The wind blew his hair into his face, and he was smiling. The stadium was getting closer and closer, but Yuzu still worried, staring at the back of her friend's head.

* * *

 

“Look out!” Yuzu shouted as they barreled past duelists in the lobby, apologizing whenever they slammed into someone. She'd only managed to slow down when Yuuya stopped running and loosened his grip on her hand.

“Yuuya!” She heard Sora's voice, sounding surprised. “You're here?! I gotta tell---”

“No! No, it's fine! I'm here,” Yuzu said, out of breath, waving at the shorter boy when he came into view.

He seemed disappointed for a moment, she noted, but the expression disappeared from his face when he turned to Yuuya. Sora lifted his duel disk and gestured towards the taller of the two and then himself. The teen simply nodded and seated himself by their friend.

Yuzu smiled, turning away to gaze into the group of duelists gathered in the lobby. Her breath caught, eyes widening when she caught a flash of red and blue slip into the crowd.

“Them again...” she murmured, beginning to push past the crowd, weaving where she could, trying to use the red scarf as her guide.

She passed two duelists, bumping the shorter red-head. Only vaguely hearing the shouts, Yuzu turned the corner, catching a cape dashing out of view. The teen began to follow, but heard the entrance bell shrill.

Resigned, she cast another look at the empty corridor and headed back towards her friends, who were both frantically tapping on their duel disks, sending glances towards each other and trying to stifle their laughter.

She tapped on Yuuya's arm to get his attention. When the teen looked up, she pointed towards the entrance hall. He got to his feet, nearly dropping his deck in the process, looking extremely flustered.

“Come on, Sora.” Yuzu said, grabbing his outstretched hand and lifting him up. She took Yuuya's hand in hers and lead them all into the entrance hall, joining with Ayu and the rest of their group.

Dropping her friends' hands, she turned to look at Yuuya. Yuzu pointed at him, then brought her fingertips to the side of her forehead, looking at him expectantly. For a second there was visible confusion before he picked up on what she was asking, and nodded at her.

Yuuya took a deep breath, steadying himself before he stepped ahead of her and Sora.

“And the talk of the town with their Entertainment Duel, You Show Duel School!”

Yuzu's gaze shifted to the crowd, seeing their families cheering made her smile. She would have to do her best, along with Yuuya and the others. She shifted her gaze back to Yuuya, meeting his gaze, they both smiled and nodded at each other.

“You Show Duel School's Sakaki Yuuya is becoming a household name with his new summoning method, _Pendulum!_ ”

All eyes were on him.

He waved, letting the excitement show on his face.

Yuzu smiled.

“We'll be keeping our eyes on him this tournament!”

She bumped his arm, pointing at him and then gesturing to her eyes before sweeping her hand around the stadium. Yuuya beamed at her, and turned to wave enthusiastically at the crowd, stopping to take his place in the line-up.

Not too soon after they'd all taken their places, Yuuya had been prompted up to the stage to perform the oath of fair play--- though he'd fumbled the words and broke his pitch before he'd managed to collect himself. Yuzu saw him take a breath and spread his arms out, a grand smile plastered on his face.

“Ladies and gentlemen!”

“What's he doing?” Sora mumbled behind her, trying to see around the crowd to see Yuuya.

She shushed him, looking back towards the stage. Their friend was preparing his speech, shifting expressions as he spoke and often sneaked a glance at her to check his voice.

Yuuya spoke for several minutes --gesturing with his hands when words failed him-- about his father, dwelling briefly into his past. From his father's vanishing act, to his early days of dueling, and he fell silent shortly after, bringing both hands to clutch his pendant.

“And I want them, you all, to never forget this.” He said, voice beginning to waver. “Sakaki Yushou was, no, _is_ the best Pro Duelist there will ever be, but I want all of you to remember my face, remember my voice! I want to be a Duelist, who can make myself and the world enjoy these Action Duels!”

Yuzu remembered there being a long silence before the audience burst into thunderous applause, and Yuuya was flustered but smiling, hand behind his head when he rejoined the group. Ayu and Tatsuya were gathered around him, asking questions and congratulating him. He turned to talk to Sora, who responded with a small smile and a nod.

“Good job, Yuuya,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He thanked her, and pulled out a chip they'd received earlier. Yuzu quickly pulled hers out upon hearing announcements for the matches, inserting it into a slot on her disk.

Honchun Mieru's profile appeared on the screen.

Yuzu switched tabs to see what Yuuya had sent her earlier, turning her head to see him. He was busy reading his own opponent's profile, and she caught a flicker of blue before he'd looked up at her.

“Kurosaki,” He said, crimson eyes looking very tired. “He's here.”

* * *

“thank you, yuyu.”

 

 


End file.
